Ancient History
by Razell
Summary: Lord Czyvek tries to piece together the history of a ancient Guyver,


Ancient History

Zoalord Mikhail Czyvek absorbed himself in the research sent him by Professor Malik Hassan. Since The Ouranos had been routed things were relatively quiet. The worship of Quetzalcoatl was undergoing a revival, and not just in South America. Apollon was nowhere to be found, and, even if he had survived, his mission was surely over. Even Agito had been quiet, though Czyvek knew that he was simply gathering his forces and examining his tactical options as CHRONOS now held more than enough Guyver Units for The Divine Twelve. Czyvek did not expect to be granted one, he was too unpredictable and certain of his actions could be construed as irresponsible, if not downright subversive. He didn't particularly desire a Unit, having heard Sho's tales of dying multiple times and being regenerated. It was like something Edgar Allen Poe had nightmares about. _One_ death was enough for him.

Though, he would like to see what Lord Waferdanos would look like as a Guyver in his natural form . . .

Regardless, he could now pursue academic matters without undo interruption.

What he read was fascinating.

Nephren-Ka had been a Pharaoh of The Third Dynasty,and a true tyrant. He was so feared and reviled that his name had been stricken from history. Nephren-Ka had been a cruel master even before he found the Guyver Unit. He had been High Priest of Set, monstrous god of War, Destructive Storms and Chaos, and had assassinated his predecessor, (and the entire royal house), to become Pharaoh. The Unit itself had been uncovered within the body of a 'slain beast', doubtless a dead, decayed Relic. If it had fallen into honorable hands, Egypt's, and the world's, history might have been very different. The Pharaoh saw this as a gift from his dark god, and used it as such. Ethiopia, Kush, Put, the lands of Canaan, Philistia, even ancient Babylon had fallen before the unstoppable might of a Guyver in the hands of a megalomaniac.

He was the Egyptian equivalent of Macedonia's Alexander The Great, conquering much of the known world. He became known as The Fangs of Set, for his proficiency with the Unit's Sonic Swords. He slaughtered countless victims, including many Egyptians. He had advocated the worship of only two gods, Set, and himself. He had plundered and defiled the temples of other deities, slaughtered their priests. He was unstoppable. Or so it seemed.

At the height of his power and glory he was struck down by the gods.

Great eyes had appeared in the sky, and the armor abandoned him. He had been quickly overpowered and slain by his own retainers. Terrified that he might return from the dead to bring violence and suffering upon the world once more, his tomb was cursed and his armor was interred with the corpse. Even the boldest of thieves avoided the tomb of Nephren-Ka, accursed of the gods. His name had been erased from history as the world tried to forget he had ever existed. And they had succeeded, until now.

Czyvek remembered the statue of Sobek in Nephren-Ka's tomb. If the Pharaoh had banned worship of all gods but himself and Set, why were Sobek and other deities represented? He would have to contact Professor Hassan and ask his opinion, perhaps they had been placed there to prevent his soul from escaping . . .

It made Czyvek wonder, if Nephren-Ka could find an ancient Guyver, could others have done so? Would they do so again? Were there other Guyvers waiting to be found in ancient crypts and ruins? And why had The Ouranos not pressed their advantage after removing the ancient Guyver? Had something driven them away? So many questions to be answered.

The condition of the mummy was also interesting. Apparently, the Pharaoh had been held together solely by bandages. The cause of death was obvious to the archeologists and pathologists who had examined him. He'd been torn to pieces, ripped limb from limb. The limbs weren't even sewn together, merely bound tightly to the body. It reminded him of certain Native American tribes' practice of mutilating the bodies of their enemies, believing they would carry the amputations and gouged out eyes into the spirit world. They wanted to make sure he couldn't _walk_ out of the tomb.

Czyvek laughed uncomfortably as he made an unsettling connection. _Set_, monstrous god of Storms, was later incorporated into Greek mythology as _Typhon, Lord of Storms._

The End.

Nephren-Ka, The Black Pharaoh, is an Avatar of the Outer Gods Nyarlathotep in the Cthulhu Mythos.


End file.
